Still A Princess
by Draconaise Chiaro
Summary: It wasn't a hard decision, her life or her guild. So, when she saw the familiar face of a certain mischievous blonde as she closed her eyes, she knew it wasn't over. Her intuition turned out right as she stared into curious eyes… as an infant! Fuck this, she's done playing good girl. Alive!Luce OOC!Lucy Teen!Arco Tsuna-Is-Not-Decimo
1. Prologue

**~ Curiosity killed the cat but where human beings are concerned, the only thing a healthy curiosity can kill is ignorance - Harry Loryane ~**

* * *

 **Bold - Italian/other languages if stated so**

* * *

 **Prologue : One Sacrifice Will Never Be Enough**

 **Alvarez Empire Arc**

 **Lucy Heartfilia(Age - 25)**

Tears dripped down her face as she stared at what used to be the key unlock the gate for Aquarius to be summoned to Earthland. Aquarius had been passed down from her mother, the spirit had been unhappy about that decision. This could be seen by how many times the bluenette had washed her away with her water magic. But still, she had stayed by her side and despite being quite cold, she still saw the mermaid as a mother figure, said mermaid was the one who took care of her after her mother died. Now, her key hung dead on her silver necklace, the bottom half missing.

She raised her chocolate-brown eyes slightly higher, now staring at another golden key. A broken golden key. This time, it was the key of Capricorn, he, too, used to be her mother's celestial spirit and right-hand man. But, unlike Aquarius, he had not been cold, though a little too formal, he had been quite happy to his key back in a Heartfilia's hands. It was because of him, and of course, many other of her spirits, she had been able to conquer Celestial Spirit Magic(CSM); she now wielded both holder and caster version of said magic. It was also because of him that her nickname 'Princess of The Celestial Realm' solidified. But now, his key now laid in her palms, it's bottom part shattered and had dug into her skin, covered in the dark ruby liquid that was her blood.

How and why did she break a key to summon the Celestial King again, someone, and herself, may ask. Well, it had been just three years after the war against the Alvarez Empire ended and she became Fairy Tail's Tenth Guild Master when yet another group of dark mages, a whole entire alliance to be specific, decided that it was high time they tried to take over the world and of course, being the chaos magnet she was, her guild was forced to lead the other guilds that joined in to fight against said dark mages. Again, being the chaos magnet she was, she was the only one left standing, just like the time in the fight against Tartaros and was forced to summon the Celestial King yet again. That led to the situation she was in.

Silently, her eyes watched the thin, crimson stream drip into her cupped palms, flooding before seeping between her fingers, dripping onto the moist earth beneath her. As the sun was shining brightly, and there were no obstacles that could block the sunlight, she could see the tiny pieces of the key scattered glinting red under the tinted sunrays. Sitting in the middle of the scattered shards was a pitch black bow, gold shimmer acted as stars against the dark background. There were no arrows, not that she needed them when she could just create them in mere seconds just by tugging the thread.

Just a few steps away was a cat in mid-run as time itself had been frozen. She blinked in surprise as the last time she had summoned the Celestial King, time had not stopped. That just meant that he had released his hold on her magic and was currently using his own and that did not sound good for the tactician side of her.

"Old friend…" A familiar deep voice boomed out. She gulped, already having a vague guess as to what he was about to say. "Old friend, I did not want it to come to this, but this war has gone far too deep for anyone, even you, to salvage." Narrowing her eyes, she was just about to deny his words, even if a part of her knew they were true. But before she could, his voice interrupted her.

"Despite all that, there is one way but this is a last-ditch attempt. The consequences are too high but it's the only way left," Being a student of both Mavis and Zeref, it didn't take her long for to know what he was talking about.

"If it is for the lives of everyone with me, I'm more than willing to do so," Was her answer, her voice strong, hiding no fear or hesitation.

"I wish you luck, old friend," A grim smile tugged at her lips as he disappeared in a flash of light.

Not wasting a beat, she released a portion of her magic, a large pair of white-feathered wings appearing on her back, fluttering a couple times as to release the tension on her shoulders. Crouching slightly, her eyes grew sharper, glowing a bright gold, and with a kick from her right foot to the ground, she sent herself airborne, her wings immediately beating at the right speed to prevent her from falling and actually flying.

All the training she did to improve her speed could be seen clearly by how fast she was able to reach her destination, reaching just as time started to flowing properly. As she hovered more than a thousand metres above ground for the last time, memories hit her at full force, her eyes trailed at the war ground below her. At a radius of a few kilometres, all that could be seen was multiple fallen trees and destroyed buildings; if she squinted her eyes, she could barely make out glints that belonged to large pools of blood; wet and dry. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, taking in the sweet scent lingering in the cold air and basked in the warm golden rays of light the sun provided the world with.

Once she felt ready, she slowly raised her hands to her chest, palms facing each other. Her eyebrows were tugged lightly into a frown as she attempted to reach her magic container inside her; it was supposed to be difficult, but years of practice made it as easy as breathing with enough concentration. Flicking off the lock keeping the container shut, she felt all her magic surround her and as quickly as she could, she directed her magic to her hands where a small ball of light was steadily growing, both in size and brightness. Once the ball of light reached the desired amount of light, she curled her fingers inwards slightly as she slowly moved her hands together, the ball of light decreasing in size as it gets compressed.

"Three…" She whispered under her breath, a single teardrop trailed across her cheeks.

"Two…" She continued, fighting the want to cry, both from the pain from her wounds and what was to happen.

Just when her hands were just about a centimetre apart, she snapped her eyes open, showing her eyes had turned into a golden-orange with a tint of red.

"...One…" As she whispered the last number, her wings folded neatly against her back before disappearing, allowing her body to fall, slowly gaining speed.

It was as if time had slowed down as she slammed her hands together, creating a loud slapping sound as she yelled out one word; "LAW!".

With that, the blinding light seeped from her fingers and body, covering every inch of the battleground, pained screams of the enemy rang in the air. Once the screams of pain ended, the light faded away and the blonde came back into view. Her already pale skin was even paler, almost snow-white, her eyes had reverted back to the original chocolate brown.

As the Celestial King had said it, this was a last resort kind of tactic and it was for a good reason, despite it having 99.99% succession rate. The spell 'Law', contrary to popular belief, was actually dark magic, a spell to inflict heavy damage or, in her words, kill anybody her heart saw as an enemy. Usually, if the mage were to cast the spell without ten full years of practice, they would have suffered the contradictory curse, but since she had used up all her magic, the curse had nothing to grab on and thus take something else. Of course, she could have just used 'Fairy Law', a safer version and a spell based on 'Law', but making it safer also meant taking away more than half of its power; in this situation, she needed the more than half.

Silence rang in the air as her pink lips curled into a soft smile, her eyes stared into blank space. As her hands fell limp to her sides, her wings swiftly folded neatly before disappearing a burst of gold light. Now, without anything to keep her airborne, she allowed her body to fall back to the ground quickly gaining speed at a frightening rate but the soft smile remained on her lips. She kept her calm even as the familiar voice of her adopted daughter tore through the air and a pair of strong arms curled around her body before placing her on what seemed to be warm ground; her body having lost too much heat.

"Kaa-chan!" Long dark blue hair, tied into pigtails, came into view before a pair of worried brown eyes came into her view; eyes belonging to her 18-year-old adopted daughter, Wendy Marvell. But she wasn't alone as not even a metre away, the rest of the dragon slayers stared at her, even if some would deny later, worry shone in their eyes as well. The dragon slayers had somehow figured what she had done. Having had made quite a strong bond through the war, they were quick to chase her falling figure.

"I'll save you, I won't let you go!" Wendy mumbled over her tears as she kneeled beside her, her hands already glowing a bright blue.

"Luce! Don't close your eyes!" She turned her head slightly to see familiar pink hair belonging her best friend and partner. His normally bright olive eyes, never fading even at the darkest time, glimmered with tears.

"Dammit, Lucy!" A rough voice yelled she didn't have to see to know who had yelled, "Why? Haven't you sacrificed enough? Why must the cost of ending this god damned war be your life?!"

At that, a dry chuckle escaped her lips, startling the dragon slayers.

"You know why, Gaj-kun. For fate, one sacrifice is not enough, it never will be." The sound of annoyance followed her words.

Then, she raised a hand, curling her fingers around Wendy's outstretched palms with as much strength she could muster. A gasp came from the young teen.

"You all knew this was going to happen, even if I never told you guys; I still don't know know how you do that." Another dry chuckle escaped her lips at the thought, "So, don't waste your magic on me, Wendy. The-" A cough erupted from her throat, her other hand covered her mouth only to feel blood trickle; her body was just a few seconds short of a minute from giving up.

Tightening her grip on Wendy's hands, though it was still weak, she stopped the bluenette from trying to heal her, shaking her head.

"It's no use, Wendy, even if you were able to heal my body, you won't be able to replenish my life force. I'll die either way…" Releasing her hold, her hand trembled at her attempt to move her hand, her fingers barely caressed the wet cheek of her adopted daughter. "Please don't cry, even if I'm not here physically, I'll still be watching you, I'll still protect you…"

As her chest tightened painfully, she was forced to pause her words as she tried to fight the inevitable as long as possible. Her eyes trailed each dragon slayers, tears filling the eyes of even those that always acted indifferently to her, though she knew they cared just as much as the rest.

"I love you…" Was her last word as screams for her filled the air, her hand falling limp as her eyes closed.

The cost of the spell; Her life. Or to be more precise her life force.

But when she saw the familiar face of a certain mischievous blonde as she closed her eyes, she knew it wasn't over. It seemed as fate wasn't over on playing with her life as if it was game. She silently cursed said fate as she stared into curious eyes, the owner emitting a thick aura of death, contradicting their young age of, what she estimated, 15 years-old.

" **Cazzo, aveva ragione (Fuck, she was right)** ," The person muttered in a language which she recognised as italian, looking rather displeased and ready to kill someone. Actually, they probably had killed as she could smell the faint scent of iron on them when they neared her.

It seemed that fate thought that having a murderous person hovering over her when she awoke wasn't enough. No, it wasn't. They just had to also to give her a younger body and by a younger body, she didn't mean somewhere nearing turning into a teen or even child, she meant full blown young. To explain better, she was now an infant.

She, Fairy Tactician and Tenth Guild Master of Fairy Tail, had been turned into a fucking infant.

That was why she had yet to flee; despite hating the idea of running away, she knew she wasn't strong enough. Yes, she had been able to defeat many and is a Wizard Saint. But that had been luck and what little knowledge she had from watching her guildmates brawls as unlike them, she had not earned any skills, she always had to rely on her intuition when fighting. Well, at least in hand-to-hand combat. She never had the time to learn how to, chaos seems to love chasing after her, never giving her a break. Despite that, she still managed to improve her dodging skills and magic levels; she was now able to use Star Dresses which just meant using her spirit's powers.

Of course, she could always just use her magic to protect herself, or just teleport away. But, for some reason, she could not feel any sort of magic container in her, not even a stray particle of magic. Thus, she was defenceless, not that she was willing to use her magic against someone she wasn't sure was an enemy.

That led her to next reason stopping her. It was for the fact that the 'intuition' of hers were saying that the person was safe and would not harm her. As if that wasn't confusing, there were alarm bells ringing in her head as she sensed something, just something, ablaze in the person, as if they had magic but not exactly magic. Not many people had known she had this intuition, or that she had the uncanny ability to sense any magic. Actually, only the past Guild Masters knew of it, the former given by Mavis while the latter by a Heartfilia thing. Now that she thought of it, the tactician must have known what was going to happen, thus deciding to train herself using a lie of 'wanting to train the Tenth Guild Master'. It was the only reason why she was able to win those battles she had as it told her of what to do. It also surprised her, she had thought that she would have lost it, guess it was permanent.

Suddenly, the person froze before frowning, now staring directly at her eyes, making her heart race. Still, her intuition kept saying the person wasn't a danger and the bells rung as loudly as they could, now giving her a slight headache.

Fuck her god damned intuition.  
 **  
**

* * *

 **Prologue Extra : Tenth Guild Master, Or Was It Sixteenth?**

In her eyes all guild masters of Fairy Tail were amazing in their own ways; no matter what others said, Macao was not a failure, he just lacked the necessary experience.

The first guild master and co-founder, Mavis Vermilion. She had wavy platinum blonde hair, reaching the floor; wide emerald eyes that sparkled with child-like mirth; feathery, wing-like hair accessories attached to both sides of her head; had a love for going barefoot; and oh, did she mention having the body of a 13-year-old? Despite having been physically 13-year-old, she was currently older than a hundred years old and dating to world's strongest dark mage, Zeref Dragneel. Her speciality was strategizing during her battles, and of course, illusions.

The second guild master and also a co-founder, Precht Gaebolg, most commonly known as Hades. This guild master, she didn't know much other than what she experienced when her team, along with Wendy, went to fight against him. From the fight, she could tell he was strong, seeing how difficult it was to defeat him, even though her team was very strong. The only reason they were able to defeat him and stay alive was because of Laxus's intervention and the exceeds destroying the lacrima giving Hades his power.

Then comes the third guild master, and sixth, also her adopted grandfather, Makarov Dreyar. He had been the guild master when she joined and also one of the few to greet her. No words could show how much awe she had for him. From being forgiving, protective; serious but still childish at times; and everything a leader should be. Like the other guild, he too, was strong magic-wise, holding a wide variety of magic and also the spell 'Fairy Law', a law passed down to all guild masters.

Not even a year after she joined the guild, a tragedy occurred during the S-Class exams on Tenroujima island; she was there as Cana's partner in an attempt to stop her from quitting the guild. It was due to this, that Macao Conbolt was 'forced' to take Makarov's mantle, not that he didn't want to, only because he had yet to see the amount of paperwork waiting for him. Now, despite what others said, he was definitely not a terrible Master. After all, in her opinion, it takes a lot of effort and skill to be able to finish that mountain paperwork and not make a mistake. She had reviewed the bank books and was pleasantly surprised to see it neat and done properly. If only someone had taught him the art of managing the money properly without having to borrow from other guild or at least teach him to spot frauds. Nevertheless, he was a great guild master, not the best, but still great.

Then, after seven years had passed, she and the rest of the Tenrou team had returned, only to see the guild in shambles, having moved to the second guild hall as they were unable to pay the very expensive bills from the main guild hall. That was not all, the guild had even fallen into from another guild that had an interest that made it impossible to pay up and thus, said guild had resorted to trashing the guild hall, not that it wasn't in a terrible shape in the first place. This is where the fifth and sixth guild master came into play. Macao had attempted to pass back the title to Makarov, but he declined, deciding to choose the next fifth guild master. After a few thoughts, he had chosen Gildarts only for the triple S-Class mage to make his escape and in the end, Makarov was reinstated as the sixth guild master of Fairy Tail.

She would think that after all the chaos they've made and went through - a war against dragons and watching her future-self get murdered by one future deranged shadow dragon slayer - that they wouldn't be surprised with what happened next. But no, they were. In her defence, it wasn't every day the strongest and silent dark guild - filled with half-demons - waged a war against them. Many lives were lost - lives of the councilmen and the dragon slayers adoptive parents - and many hearts were broken. Even she wasn't safe, being forced to break Aquarius's key to summon the Celestial King to save her guildmates. After everything subsided, the unimaginable happened, Makarov was disbanding the guild.

Despite being disbanded, she never gave up on the hope that the guild would be back once more. Determined to keep the guild together, she had kept an eye on every single guild member, all two hundred members. Even if there was nothing connecting them, it didn't mean she no longer cared for them, secretly helping them when they were in need. That wasn't all she did, she had dropped her whip in favour for a bow and arrow; her skills were high enough that she could knock and shoot more than one arrow at a time without sacrificing her perfect aim. She had also started studying the art of strategizing and gained the ability to use star dresses, the ability to use her spirits abilities. All this was not done without rewards as she now held the title of wizard saint.

True to her words, the guild had regrouped and Erza had been instated as seventh guild master of Fairy Tail. Even after Makarov had returned, Erza still held the position as the former had threatened to pull another escape if she were to pass the title back to him. Everyone was laughing, having fun as they rebuilt the guild hall.

She had thought everything would be much smoother but no, fate had walked up to her, screamed 'Fuck you!' and gave her a good 'ole punch to the face. Oh, how innocent she was to think everything was going to be alright.

If she had thought what she had gone through earlier in her earlier was terrifying and life threatening, this was like being tossed into hell and having had to fend off sadistic demons who seemed hell-bent on wanting to steal her sanity, whatever was left, without any magic. Now,doesn't that sound familiar?

She didn't know when, but, somehow and at some point, Erza had tossed the position of leader, or boss like how Gray and Sting seemed to love to call her, onto her. Apparently, she was much more 'suitable' for this as she was 'smarter' and more 'influential'. But still, she had no problems doing so, Mavis did help her, offering her tips and for some reason, everyone did listen to her orders, even the most stubborn dragon slayers.

So that was how, 20-year-old Lucy Heartfilia, led an army of mages to fight against the Alvarez Empire. It had stretched over two years but it had not ended because they had killed the enemies. No, it was because she had found a way to free Zeref, the emperor of the Alvarez Empire, of his curse and thus, allowing him to be with the now no-longer-a-ghost Mavis.

With the war ended, Erza had ended up wanting to pass the title guild master to somebody else, being a guild master is just not her thing. But that ended up in chaos as well and again, she received the damned brunt of it all. It just started when the redhead announced the next eight guild master.

"-And so, the Eighth, or should I say Second, Guild Master will be Laxus Dreyar," She announced.

"What the fuck?! No, I'm not!" The lightning dragon slayer snapped, having slammed his lightning coated fists into the table he had been residing at. But he was ignored as a familiar 13-year-old blonde skipped towards Erza with a playful smile.

"Call him Second, we are restarting, might as well redo the numbers as well," Mavis cheered, "Laxus-kun will be such a good Master!"

Suddenly, a smirk graced Laxus's lips as a thought entered.

"Well, two can play this game. Third Guild Master is Makarov Dreyar. Bye~" Was all he said as he pulled an escape just like a certain crash mage had done, except with lightning, leaving a very pissed off third master.

"Me?! Third Guild Master again?To hell am I going to accept that! I'm too old for this," Was what the old man said before pointing to a random direction, "Gildarts, you're the Fourth," And with that, he, like his grandson, escaped.

This went on until Erza was reinstated as Ninth Guild Master and it didn't surprise the others that she was about to the exact same thing as the others. What happened _next_ was what surprised them.

"The Tenth Guild Master is-" It was at that moment, that the guild doors swung open, revealing the golden-blonde woman who was Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Light.

To say she was surprised was an understatement. It was _terrified_ her when all eyes zoomed on her. Her mind whirred as she wondered if something had happened yet _again_ while she was gone. Glancing around, she noticed that Erza was standing on the stage. Was she in the middle of giving a speech? Better question, why the _fuck_ didn't she know about this?

"…Lucy," Erza was the first to break the silence. Before the blonde could comprehend what was going, the redhead perked up as she grinned, "Lucy is the next Guild Master!"

The blonde's soft 'what' was drowned as the other guild members cheered. Suddenly, Mira was in front of her, a grin gracing her lips and a strawberry milkshake in hand.

"Congrats, Master! Here, it's on the house, extra strawberries~" Mira cheered, ignorant of the blonde's confusion.

Next, it was Mavis, Zeref trailing behind her looking amused at her confusion.

"Welcome to the club, Lucy! Don't worry, I'll train you to be the best Master ever!" The determined glint in her emerald eyes just shone brighter. Was it just her or was Zeref snickering at her?

"What happened to the Eight and Ninth?" Nobody dared to re-tell the story under a certain knight's glare.

It was at that day did she truly question her middle name, 'Lucky'. How lucky was she if she kept picking the wrong moments? It was also at that day did she question Makarov's sanity after seeing the amount of paperwork he had to deal with daily.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey! So, this idea has been bugging me as I tried to continue writing the chapters for the rest of my stories and decided to write this instead since I was failing at doing the latter.**

 **This is my first time writing a cross-over and I'm not following what happens in Canon 100%, maybe some events, but not all as this is mostly Lucy-centric.**

 **Ships have not been set but I have ideas of which pairing I would like and will show ship moments _then_ do a poll on which pairing I should choose.**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 **1) Lucy is two years older, so in canon starting, she is 19, not 17. Currently, she is 25-years-old that has been turned into an infant.**

 **2) Lucy is Tenth(Sixteenth) Guild Master of Fairy Tail and a Wizard Saint.**

 **3) Lucy died in order to cast the spell 'Law' which was taught by Mavis and Zeref.**

 **4) The 'intuition' and 'magic detector' Lucy has was fully unlocked by Mavis and is _not_ Hyper Intuition, but similar.**

* * *

 **~ Warnings To New Readers : I don't have a set schedule when updating but I try to achieve at least once a month.**

 **~ Unless I have stated on my bio or have written an A.N., this story will _not_ be dropped. ~**

 **~ Please leave a review before leaving, it'll help keep my motivation up, thank you ^-^ ~**

* * *

 **Completed (20/09/2016)**

 **Edit 1 (22/09/16)**

 **Edit 2 (-)**

* * *

 **Word Count : 4353**


	2. Chapter 1

**~The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb~**

* * *

 **Edits on Prologue - Changes on how Lucy became Tenth Guild Master of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Bold - Italian unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

 **Chapter One : Luciana, Luciana Giglio Nero**

It was night time; the sky a pitch black and the only colour and light was the tiny, golden dots that were surrounding a larger silver orb, each called stars and moon respectively. As it was night time, many were peacefully asleep, which would have explained why the room was silent.

The same could be said for the woman laying in the queen-sized bed but minus the 'peaceful' aspect. One could see as moonlight - the only light that managed to enter between the gaps of closed curtains – landed directly on her face, skin glistening with sweat. Right beside her, between two pillows, was a small baby who, unlike the woman, was sleeping without problems.

Without warning, the woman sat up, blue eyes snapped open as heavy breaths escaped pale pink lips. For a few seconds, she stayed still before raising a hand to ruffle her slightly moist; short; dark blue, a few shades from being black; hair. Shifting slightly, she breathed out a sigh of relief as her baby was still peacefully asleep.

Assured, she swings her legs off the bed before walking to the curtains. Slim fingers raised as she slowly pushed the curtains aside to reveal glass doors as she pushed them open. As her feet met with cold marble, her eyes stayed on the empty garden just below, a dense forest just behind said garden with a tall, white wall acting as a fence in between. Then she tilted her head back, a smile graced her lips as she gazed at the night sky, not all disturbed by the 'nightmare', or a precognition like her guardians call it, she just had earlier on. After all, it's not good stressing on something she's not sure is true.

* * *

She stands corrected.

Whatever she said about not being stressed, it was all proved wrong.

She's stressed and she doesn't mean a small amount of stress, she meant full-blown, silently screaming in her mind kind of stress. She meant having that one dream(read as 'recognition') cloud her mind, spacing out to think of said dream even though she had said it wasn't good to worry. Dammit, she was worried!

But that wasn't all, her guardians were currently babying her, worried that her spacing out and paler than usual skin was an effect from being the Sky Arcobaleno; they _were_ rumoured to have short lives. Now, she wasn't upset they were worried, actually, she found it rather endearing and was _very_ happy that all her guardians were in the mansion _and not_ fighting. It was great as Viper, had even offered to help with the paperwork for no payment. She made sure to make their favourite strawberry milkshakes with extra strawberries. _But_ , she was _not_ okay with them doing nearly _everything_ for her; she can carry those plates, thank you very much.

Resting her elbow on her desk, she cradled her chin in her palm, allowing a soft sigh to escape her parted lips, catching the attention of a certain teenage hitman who had just entered the room. Pitch black eyes gazed at her. Though he had didn't show any worry, she knew him well enough to spot the slight tug to his eyebrows and how his eyes became sharper, signs that showed that he _is_ worried. It was then, did a light bulb moment happen as her eyes lit up, sitting a bit straighter.

" **Luce?** " He questions, worried for not only his sky's physical health but also mental, seeing how her emotions changed quite rapidly without warning. Does the sky pacifier have effects that others didn't? Fuck, he hates not knowing the answers.

In response, a bright smile graced his sky's lips as she tilted her head slightly, her chin still resting on her palm. A sense of foreboding washed over him.

" **Reborn~ Could you do me a favour?** "

Yes, he should have just walked out.

* * *

Silence rang in the air as pitch black eyes studied the scene in front of them, a thick forest with nothing but trees. After a few seconds of watching absolutely _nothing_ , the owner of said eyes sighed in exasperation, raising a hand to tug on his fedora, a green chameleon slithered from said hat to reside on his shoulder. Said chameleon flicked out its tongue a couple of times before nudging it's partner's cheek, it was as if it knew of the frustration its partner was currently feeling. It seemed to work as he appeared to be calmer.

The teen that was currently standing in the middle of a forest is Renato Sinclair, most commonly known to the rest of the world as Reborn, World's No.1 Hitman and Sun Arcobaleno. For some reason, as he held the Arcobaleno curse, had turned into a teen instead of an infant, the same could be said for the rest of the Arcobaleno with the exception of Luce, the Sky Arcobaleno, who retained her adult form. He didn't know what had happened but he was not going to complain, at least nobody can use his age to refuse to give him his coffee or call him 'adorable'.

But that wasn't the reason why he was standing in of the wilderness. No, Luce, his Sky, had asked him to check this specific location for something. A frown tugged on his eyebrows as he thought of the response Luce had given him when he asked for a reason; a sweet smile graced her lips as she replied with one of her usual replies about 'precognitive dreams', she didn't even tell just _what_ he was supposed to look for. He had been dubious, just _what_ could happen in a _neutral_ land? But, he still accepted her request.

Taking one last glance around the forest, he decides that there was nothing special and turns around to walk back to his car. Seems like the precognitive ability of the Sky Arcobaleno wasn't always correct, or maybe she just mistook the dream for another reason. That was his thought until his eye caught an object that had _not_ been there when he checked multiple times.

Narrowing his eyes, he became more cautious as he walked over to said object, eyes widening slightly at what his eyes laid on. In a light brown basket, lined with soft fabric, laid a small, pale baby with tufts of golden blonde hair.

Frowning, he glanced around but there was no clue if the person who left the baby had just left, meaning the baby had been here for a long time. Now, he may be cold, sadistic and may or may not dislike kids but there was one thing he couldn't stand; abandoning children. If one didn't want children, the least they could do was send them to an orphanage where they have a better chance of living than leaving them in the wilderness like what was done to this baby. He didn't know what happen, but if what his thoughts were true, this baby's parents would better sleep with one eye open.

Crouching to see the baby better, he was surprised her, or so he thought by the colour of the blanket wrapping the baby, eyes immediately zoomed into him. Her eyes were beautiful, he would admit that. It was as if someone had placed the entire galaxy into her eyes; pitch black eyes with faint swirls of purple and a sprinkle of gold . But what surprised him was the amount of focus in those eyes that an infant like her should not have. If he didn't know better, he would have said that she had been studying him. Continuing, she had all the features of a porcelain doll; button nose, plump pink lips and rosy cheeks against soft, pale skin.

" **Fuck, she was right** ," With a sigh, he reached out to grab the baby, knowing that Luce would kill him if he did otherwise. But he froze when her eyes flashed a familiar orange, something he had seen in only _five_ people and that was Timoteo and his sons in Hyper Dying Will. Narrowing his eyes at hers, he wondered if that was why Luce chose him. Brushing that thought aside as he picked the baby up, said baby had been strangely silent from the moment he saw her, and probably a long time before he did, the medical side of his ringing alarm bells and making him slightly worried, not that he would willingly admit that.

It was only then, did his eyes land on a piece of paper, folded accordion style. Cautiously picking it up, he unfolded it, taking it only a few seconds what little was written before an angry growl erupted from his throat. The baby just blinked at the sound the hitman made.

* * *

" **Chaos, Luce,** "

" **Welcome back, Reborn! Did you manage to find it?** " Was what the dark blue haired woman said when the 15-year-old hitman entered her office, cradling what seemed like a bundle of thick blankets. The teen scoffed at her question.

" **Of course I did, what do you take me for? I found that something, or rather** _ **someone**_ **,** " He moved nearer to allow the woman to see what was hidden in the bundle of blankets; a baby.

She blinked in surprise, never had she thought that the 'something' was a baby. To be honest, the precognitive dream she received had been quite blurry, only showing areas of the forest and urging her to check the area out.

Stretching her arms out, she took the baby into her arms, the baby's wide eyes immediately latched onto her, to be more specific, she was staring at her bright glowing orange pacifier. Again, she blinked in surprise at the amount of focus in the baby's black eyes. It was then, did Reborn begin to answer the silent question lingering in the air.

" **I found her alone in the middle of the forest,** " Luce gasped at that. If this sweet-looking baby was abandoned, whoever who left her there defenceless _will_ pay. Reborn continued as if his Sky had not just exuded killing intent, " **But I managed to find this,** " With that, he slid a piece of paper across the table.

Narrowing her eyes, she carefully balanced the baby in her left arm before raising the paper nearer. Before reading, she studied the paper, noticing how it wasn't the cheap, flimsy kind but was the expensive kind, even having a soft, floral scent. The pitch black ink used wasn't of the cheap kind either, throwing the guess that the person who abandoned her due to money problems. The writing was neat and cursive, meaning that the person had not been in a hurry.

Finished with her inspection, she continued on to read the words, her ire increasing at every word she read :

 **Dear stranger,**

 **Congratulations, this baby is now yours to keep!**

 **Well, here's a few things you should know :**

 **The baby's gender is female and is a newborn!**

 **She** _ **loves**_ **strawberries.**

 **She has a very weak immune system.**

 **That's all~**

 **Good Luck~**

Yes, that was all that was written, four sentences, of which three sentences were about the baby, nothing about _why_ the baby was abandoned.

Taking a deep breath, she attempted to reign in her anger so as to scare the sweet-looking baby but failed miserably as she covered her right hand with her sky flames, burning the paper into ashes. She may be the Sky and the calmest, besides Fon, among the arcobaleno but that didn't mean she couldn't angry.

" **What are you going to do now?** " Reborn questioned, taking a small step behind as he stared at the pile of ashes warily. He may be the strongest Arcobaleno but that didn't mean he was safe from his sky's wrath; though he knows she would never willingly cast any harm and _that's_ exactly why all the arcobaleno was so protective of her.

The question catches her off-guard as she stayed silent, contemplating her options. She had many to think about; Aria, her 1-year-old daughter; and the fact she was in the _Mafia_ , a _boss_ to be exact, where there were dangers at every corner. But then, if she _did_ adopt this child, Aria wouldn't be too lonely and two children weren't that hard to take care of.

Raising her hand, she gently caressed the child's soft cheek, her heart thrummed faster when the baby finally made a sound, her giggles sounding like the chiming of bells. Suddenly, the baby moved, her tiny fingers grasping her hand, moving the blanket to show her chest where a dark blue tattoo laid.

Seeing his Sky get entranced by the baby, he sighed, asking himself as to why he bothered to ask; he should have seen this coming. Luce was too soft, too kind to just leave the baby, even if said baby would be taken care of properly in an orphanage. But then, he would have convinced her to take the baby, in subtle ways, of course; there was no way was he going to let the baby go, not after what he had seen, golden-orange eyes flashed in his mind. No, he wasn't in _any_ way concerned for the child, he was just curious as to why her eyes had flashed gold and he did _not_ like not knowing the answer; he will kill anyone who says otherwise.

" **There's no way of convincing you otherwise, is there?** " His question sounded more like a statement, Luce glanced at him before going back to staring at the baby, nodding slowly as a smile tugged at her lips.

" **It would be good for Aria to have someone her age,** " That statement answered his question; yes, she was going to adopt her.

" **What are you going to name her?** " He questioned again, Luce paused to think again as she studied the baby. Out of all her features, her eyes was the most beautiful, shining brightly as if it was a pair of torches despite the fact they were pitch black, albeit having a little gold dusting. It was due to her bright eyes did she come to the next conclusion.

" **Luciana,** " She answered slowly before raising her eyes to meet with Reborn's, " **Her name will be Luciana Giglio Nero,** "

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey! Yup, I'm back with another chapter. This is chapter is half the size as the last was supposed to be two but I decided, at the last minute, to combine it. I'll be aiming to write this much for all my chapters. This way, I could write more often. Also, I have finally finished about 3/4 of the plans. Yes, for once, I made plans. But I do still have quite a few blanks so if there is anything you would like written, do share it with me, thank you ^-^**

* * *

 **Kuro-tan : Thank you for commenting! Lucy is in pre-Vongola/pre-KHR manga/anime. I'm glad you like Lucy's character ^-^**

* * *

 **Summary**

 **1) The Arcobalenos are teens(15), Luce is an adult(25), Aria(0) is an infant just like Luciana(0).**

 **2) Reborn was the one who found Lucy, now Luciana.**

* * *

 **~ Warnings To New Readers : I don't have a set schedule when updating but I try to achieve at least once a month.**

 **~ Unless I have stated on my bio or have written an A.N., this story will _not_ be dropped. ~**

 **~ I tend to edit and change stuff a lot ~**

 **~ Please leave a review before leaving, it'll help keep my motivation up, thank you ^-^ ~**

* * *

 **Completed (22/09/16)**

 **Edit 1 (-)**

* * *

 **Word Count : 2383**


	3. Chapter 2

**~You need chaos in your soul to give birth to a dancing star - Friedrich Nietzsche~**

* * *

 **Bold - Italian unless stated otherwise**

* * *

 **Chapter Two : A (Not So) Warm Welcome To The Famiglia**

Getting all the arcobaleno at the mansion at the same time wasn't hard since they were already there and that led her to choose that exact day to introduce Luciana. After checking on Aria, she had called everyone to the living room.

Now, when she planned to introduce her newly adopted baby to the rest of the arcobaleno, she knew it was going to be chaotic; hence, the reason why she only did so after Luciana had fallen asleep. No, she didn't choose that timing so as to lure her guardians to agreeing through the adorableness of Luciana, that is just childish(is it really?). So, their reaction wasn't all that surprising to her.

When they came, it was with varying reactions. Her husband had been by her side, giving her questioning looks but decided to wait for her to explain. Reborn, being the only one from the rest to know what happened, just strutted in with his regular smirk, plopping on the dark leather sofa. Skull, a purple haired stuntman, was immediately drawn to the child but didn't voice any questions. Next, her rains, Colonello had on his regular grin, cooing on how adorable the sleeping baby was as his wife, Lal scowled, dragging him onto another sofa. Viper just simply entered using their mist flames and lastly, Verde walked in, lab coat slightly dishevelled, taking one glance at the baby before narrowing his eyes at her.

" **Luce, who's that?** " Her husband spoke after everyone was present, he was currently sitting beside her, leaning closer to inspect the child his wife was cradling.

" **Everyone, meet Luciana, my newly adopted daughter!** " She exclaimed, a timer was set in her mind but it wasn't needed as the reaction was immediate.

" **What do you mean by you're adopting this brat?!** " A blue haired female teen, clothed in military gear, exclaimed, looking furious. Suddenly, a blonde teen slung an arm across her shoulders, he was wearing military gear as well.

" **But Lal, look how adorable she is, kora!** " He exclaimed only to receive a slap to the face but she _did_ lean closer, a light blush stained her cheeks at the sight of the sleeping baby; nobody could blame her, the baby was just too adorable for her own good.

" **Do you realise how much money needed to take care of a child, nevertheless** _ **two**_ **children?** " This came from a hooded teen, face hidden, a couple of locks of light purple peeked out from beneath; they are Viper, mist arcobaleno.

Due to their body being cloaked and the only facial features of theirs that could be seen, were their cherry red lips, nobody knew their gender, not even Luce. But after spending quite a long time with them and despite the fact that their eyes were covered, Luce knew that they were currently glaring at her.

" **Yes, but it would be good for Aria to have someone her age to play with~** " She pouted at the mist arcobaleno.

" **B-But what about Aria?** "That came from the purple-haired teenage stuntman. It wasn't long before a cry escaped his lips as he jumped aside to avoid the bullet that was about to be shot by a certain sun arcobaleno but a sharp glare from Luce forced the hitman to slide his gun back into its holster with a grumble.

" **Aren't you going to say anything, Reborn?** " A green haired teen wearing a lab coat drawled as he adjusted his glasses, his lips tugged into a lazy smirk. Said hitman narrowed his eyes, daring the scientist to continue, which was what he did, **"I would've thought that you would be the first to show your disapproval. My, my, you haven't gone soft, have you?"**

If had been any other person, they would've lunged at the scientist, furious. If it had been any other person, said scientist would have been filled with bullet holes. _But_ , Reborn was _not_ like any other person, having trained to hide his emotions since young. The only emotion visible was his usual smirk and the mischievous glint in his pitch black eyes, nothing that showed that he was slightly upset at the greenette's comment.

" **Of course not, idiot. Why would I disagree when I was the one found the kid during a mission** _ **Luce**_ **gave** _ **me personally**_ **after she had another precognition,** "The hitman purred, taking satisfaction at how the look of amusement on the scientist quickly changed to one of annoyance. But he didn't stop there; he wasn't named 'Chaos' himself for nothing " **Oh? Didn't she tell you? Oops~** "

She sighed at the childish actions of her Sun guardian. In the hitman's defence, he only acted this way for Luce; it wasn't strange for an element to act possessive over their sky. Actually, all arcobaleno were possessive of Luce, even if they never showed it physically. This could be seen as reactions towards the hitman's words were nearly instantaneous, her husband speaking first.

" **Is that why you kept spacing out? Was it something bad?** " Fon questioned, his face formed an expression of worry for his wife.

Silence followed his words as all the arcobaleno stared at their sky both worriedly and expectantly; for all they know, said precognition could have been something about the arcobaleno curse or worse, that her time was coming. Their worries were slightly eased as a reassuring smile tugged at her lips as she spoke.

" **Don't worry, it wasn't anything about the arcobaleno curse, you know I would tell you guys if I had one of that sort,** " She answered, " **It wasn't anything too terrible and I didn't think it was important enough for me to have to inform everyone,** "

" **Nothing is 'unimportant' if it's you, Luce.** " Was Fon's answer, making her smile as he held her hand.

" **Enough with the lovey dovey stuff,** " Lal was the one who interrupted, the pair blushed, " **Like Viper and Skull said earlier, what about Aria? You know it's not easy to take care of** _ **one**_ **baby, nevertheless,** _ **two**_ **babies,** "

The commander felt something akin to regret as a wide smile graced Luce's lips and a familiar mischievous glint entered her dark eyes. For the second time that day, another arcobaleno fell for the Sky's trap.

" **Ah, there's where all of you come into play,** " Reborn silently questioned himself as to how he got into his sky's plan _again_ and in the exact _same_ day, " **Everyone is going to have turns taking care of Luciana!** "

Silence rang in the air as they stared at their sky with blank eyes, mind repeating those words at high speeds. It wasn't long before they snapped out of their reverie.

" **What?!** " They all snapped at the same time.

* * *

She had been playing with her blocks when the door swung open and in came her mother. A grin graced her lips and she stood up to run to her, Luce giggled in response as she led her to a chair before sitting down. Now that her mother was sitting down, she could see the bundle, standing on her tiptoes, she was able to see the small, chubby face of a baby. Excitement thrummed in her heart as her eyes quickly went back to her mother; she had always wanted a younger sibling, it was so awfully boring to play along.

" **Mama, who is that?** " She spoke up, as Luce picked her up, placing her on her other knee.

" **Welcome your new younger sister, Aria~ Her name's Luciana~** " Luce smiled at the sight of her daughter smiling at her new sibling. She had known Aria had wanted a sibling and seeing this just made her feel like she truly made the right decision.

" **Her eyes are pretty,** " Aria stated as she stared at the galaxy-like eyes that were peering back at her. Luce agreed, never had she seen eyes that were that detailed. Turning back to Luce, she asks the question she had wanted to ask since she saw the baby. " **Can I play with her?** "

" **Of course you can! But only when she is a bit older,** " Pouting at the fact she couldn't play with her new younger sister immediately, she nodded in agreement. " **For now, you can help take care of your younger sister, okay?** "

Her eyes brightened at the question. That, she can do, she thought as she nodded eagerly to her mother's amusement. Leaning closer, she took the baby's hands in hers, grinning when she grasped back. Yes, she was happy to have a younger sister.

* * *

After a couple of hours with the dark blue hair, someone she recognised who would be her future mother, she had fallen asleep, still in the bluenette's arms. She was surprised at how easily she did so; all those wars she had gone through had made it difficult for her to get any rest, always worried that something was going to happen. The woman had a warm aura and the same flickering flames in her just like Reborn, the teen that found her, though Reborn had a thick shield of ice surrounding his warmer aura; she had always been a good reader of people and Mavis _did_ say that her intuition was strong. So, if both of her skills said that he was safe, she was going to trust him, even if she could sense a rather thick later of death mixing with his ice; to her, he was similar to Zeref, and if she could accept the dark mage, why couldn't she accept Reborn?

Speaking of similarity, the dark blue-haired woman had reminded her of her own mother, Layla. Seeing this woman, reminded her of the pain she felt whe she lost her mother and thought that maybe, just maybe, she was being granted a second chance to prove that she could protect her family. With that, she swore to protect this woman, even if it costed her own life.

Another thing that surprised her was her new mother's name, Luce. The name just happened to be Natsu's nickname for her and she silently wondered if it was really coincidence that she arrived in _this_ world. But she didn't bother to think further, it was never good for her to worry too much, it always gave her major headaches.

When she awoke once more, she was still in the woman's arms, she was walking when she glanced down to her eyes, a warm smile tugged on the woman's lips.

" **Oh, you're awake~** " She cooed in a language that she had finally deducted as italian; it was a good thing that she had studied said language, " **I'm bringing you to your new older sister, Aria, aren't you excited?** "

At that, her eyes brightened; she had always wanted an older sister and luckily, many were more than happy to help her fulfill that wish. It was clear that her mother had saw her response as she giggled, stopping in front of a off-white door before swinging it open.

The first thing she noticed was that the room was filled with child toys, the walls painted in bright rainbow colours. The next was the small, adorable child with black hair and equally black eyes; she guessed that the child was Aria. When Luce sat down, she was able to see Aria closer as Luce had picked Aria up, placing her onto her knee; she looked similar to Reborn.

" **Mama, who is that?** " Aria questioned, looking curiously at her.

" **Welcome your new younger sister, Aria~ Her name's Luciana~** " Luce introduced the now-siblings, a soft smile graced her lips.

" **Her eyes are pretty,** " She blushed lightly at the compliment, giggling lightly. " **Can I play with her?** "

At this, she perked once more. As a child, she had always played alone, everyone seemed to be always busy. It seemed like she was also given another chance at a better childhood. She didn't hear her mother's response as she imagined the things she could play with her sister. She was dragged back to reality as a small hand clasped hers, she grasped back, giggling lightly. Yes, she would protect her family with her life.

* * *

 **Extra : Lucy, I'm Your Grandmother**

The silence in the room was broken as a light bang resounded due to her smacking her forehead on her wooden table, her blonde hair splayed around her. Another sigh escaped her lips, this time, it sounded much more irritated and quite close to an angry growl.

Why was she was so agitated, you may ask. Well, it was simple; paperwork. Ever since she had been instated as Tenth Guild Master of Fairy Tail, she had quickly learnt that being a guild master was _not_ fun, especially if it was being the guild master of _Fairy Tail_. For fuck's sake, she knew Fairy Tail was a destructive guild and she did expect for a fuck load of paperwork _but_ this was more than she imagined or could handle for that matter; a few hundred thousand per _week_ was her estimate after seeing the mountain of paperwork piled on the table.

Opening her eyes, she silently screamed in her mind at the sight. Despite looking down, she could see hundred and hundreds of paperwork and that wasn't the worse; she didn't know if the papers had fallen or were there in the first place. Great, now she had more work!

Raising her head, she blindly grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a long swig, drinking three-quarters of the bottle. Now, she silently thought, now she knew why Makarov drank so much; it was to keep himself sane. Having drunk so much, her senses had dulled but clearly not enough as she faintly heard the door swing open and a pair of footsteps near her. Taking a quick glance, she saw a familiar blonde with green eyes staring at the with concern.

"Tenth, it's not good to drink so much," Mavis spoke, frowning at the bottle.

"Why?" She ignored the First Master's scolding as she stared into her emerald eyes. The latter blinked in confusion, wondering if the alcohol had taken over.

"Why what?"

"Why was I chosen to be Guild Master of Fairy Tail? Unlike the other Guild Masters, I don't have any familial connection to this guild. So, why was I chosen?" She answered back, her words slightly slurred due to the alcohol.

The frown on Mavis immediately disappeared as soon as the blonde fully explained herself, a grin graced her lips.

"But Lucy-chan~ You're my granddaughter~" Mavis giggled.

"Oh, you're my grandmother, okay…" It took a few seconds before Lucy realised what she just said as she abruptly stood up, eyes wide open, "Wait, I'm your _granddaughter_?!"

Mavis simply giggled once more. Looks like this long day was about to become even longer.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey! Sorry for the delay, I recently bought a Nintendo 3DS XL and have been busy looking through the games I bought~**

 **Also, sorry for the short chapter, the reason why added an extra.**

 **My schoolis starting a couple of days but I'll try to post, maybe once a week.**

 **Thank you for the comments ^-^**

* * *

 **T4K3N : Thank you, I really appreciate that :)**

 **Guest : I'll add that pairing to the (future)poll ^-^**

 **Lucy : There might be hints of harem but Lucy will only have one spouse/partner. The rest are more like overprotective guardians ^-^ I'll try my best to update more often but no promises as I do have school.**

 **Thank You For Commenting~**

* * *

 **Summary**

 **1) FonxLuce cause why not?**

 **2) Lucy is Mavis's granddaughter.**

* * *

 **~ Warnings To New Readers : I don't have a set schedule when updating but I try to achieve at least once a month.**

 **~ Unless I have stated on my bio or have written an A.N., this story will _not_ be dropped. ~**

 **~ I tend to edit and change stuff a lot ~**

 **~ Please leave a review before leaving, it'll help keep my motivation up, thank you ^-^ ~**

* * *

 **Completed (30/09/16)**

 **Edit 1 (-)**

* * *

 **Word Count : 2471**


End file.
